Trampa de amor!
by ayame-saotome
Summary: Hola a todos, con la noticia de que el fic ha llegado a su fin, la personalidad de Akane, continúa siendo un poco atrevida, espero les guste, capítulo 6 y 7 arriba. Déjenme su opinión. Muchas Gracias por todo el apoyo.
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!!

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko, yo solo escribo para divertirme, hacer que ustedes también se diviertan (espero). Esto es sin fines de lucro.

- - Diálogos

Flash back

Cambio de escena

" "pensamientos

* * *

TRAMPA DE AMOR

Capitulo 1

Por: Ayame

Ranma que mantenía incrustado el mazo en su cabeza y su cara en el pavimento con dirección a la Preparatoria Furinkan se levantaba con un dolor insoportable diciendo

– Estúpida Akane, ¿por qué siempre tiene que hacerme esto?, y precisamente cuando tenemos que ir a clase. Desearía que fueras una chica normal, femenina, que fuera amable con migo, ¿es mucho pedir?, y para colmo dejarme aquí. Un día de estos, un día de estos.

- Un día de estos, jajaja.... un día de estos, jajajaja, ¿qué chico? ...¿ la besarás?.

Un extraño anciano con ropas chinas y un tono burlón que molestaba a Ranma lo miraba sin parar de reír.

- ¿Qué dices viejo? -Ranma trato de golpearlo, el extraño solo lo esquivo fácilmente.

- Oye chico, tienes mucha agilidad -Ranma seguía brincando tratando de golpear al anciano, sin darse cuanta que, el viejo como lo llamaba dejo caer un puño de polvo sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera al igual que el golpe.

- Oiga como lo hizo.

- Ese es mi secreto, eso de una chica normal, ¿es verdad?, tu realmente quiere eso para ella.

Ranma, no sabía que contestar, había escuchado todo lo que dijo hace un momento y su preocupación aumentaba, las ideas volaban en su mente - ¿quién es usted?.

- ay!! chico, muy tarde para esa pregunta... mejor hazme otra más interesante, ¿cómo esta o agradable anciano?, ¿cómo puede ayudarme?, a que mi novia sea amable con migo.

- ¿Qué burrada es eso?, Akane mi novia....oye viejo.

- Ay!! Que chico tan más irrespetuoso. –El anciano mostró bolsa de polvos –Escúchame bien, esos polvos.... –hablaba de una manera solemne cuando –oye chico a donde vas esto es importante. tiene la facultad de suavizar el carácter de las personas.

El anciano tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la frente Ranma no prestaba ni la más minina atención a la explicación –Escúchame esto es importante, he venido aquí ayudarte.

- Así...... y ¿por qué?

- Bueno... yo ... porque..... porque – no sabía que contestar , miro la acera y atino diciendo -eres el número 100, sí el número 100, en quedar estampado en esta calle.

-¿el número 100?, que tonterías esta diciendo viejo.

Él le explico que era solo el anciano de la calle y que cumplía deseos a las personas que sufrieran golpes de chicas irascibles, celosas y para aminorar el sufrimiento cumplían sus anhelos, Ranma se le ocurrió su maldición y el aciano respondió que no tenía tanto poder para realizar tal proeza, solo podía cumplir deseos menores, resultando muy sencillo mejorar el carácter de Akane.

Ranma empezó a ver como los alumnos de la predatoria Furinkan regresaban a su casas, entonces tomo su mochila y corri dejando al anciano con la palabra en la boca. Tanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente con ese mazo en la cabeza. Akane realmente estaba muy furiosa

-Ey!! Chico espera.

-No tengo tiempo tengo que llegar a la escuela lo antes posible.

-"Escuela"... Sí, Escuela, esta bien chico solo menciona _Escuela, Escuela_ y apareceré para ayudarte.

Cuando Ranma se hubo perdido a la vista del anciano, este observo el hoyo, sobre el pavimento – Que barbaridad, pobre chico se ve que su novia tiene gran fuerza, espero que me llame.

-¿Cómo se supone que te va a llamar con tal tontería? El anciano de las calles, ni yo en mis peores días lo crearía.

-Ah!! Hola Ari – algo molesto por la critica -¿Qué dormimos juntos?. Salúdame primero -El anciano con un chasquido de dedos se quito el disfraz dejando solo a la vista el atuendo que caracterizaba a Cupido

-Ya quisieras.

-Entonces Salúdame

-Hola!! Alan

- Vamos el anciano de las calles, es más creíble si le dijera que soy un ayudante de Cupido, para ser más exacto próximo ex–ayudante, por el expediente del chico dudo que aceptaría mi ayuda.

-Pues..... yo no lo vi muy convencido de tu cómo...... decirlo... ¿habilidad?.

-Caerá, ya lo verás, En realidad no entiendo porque todo esta actuación, ¿por qué no hacerlo a la manera tradicional?, un simple flechazo y nada más.

-Tu sabes que el promoverte para ser ayudante de algún otro dios requiere pruebas fehacientes de tu buena labor siendo ayudante de Cupido, así que no te quejes y continua con esta prueba. Sin mencionar que son nuevas políticas y reglamentos.

- Si , claro nueva políticas y reglamentos, y ¿por qué no hay cambios para esta estúpida vestimenta?, me quita estilo.

- Es solo para ver cuan ridículo te puedes ver jajajaja. Bueno dejemos esto, vamos de aqu -y simplemente desapareció.

Alan trataba de entender lo que dijo su compañera -¿Cómo que cuan ridículo me puedo ver?, explícame eso.....¿eh? –al verse solo grito -oye Ari espérame.

Ranma corría velozmente por las calles, tenía que alcanzar por todos los medios a Akane, para aclarar lo de esta mañana, ella comprendería que él no tuvo que ver nada con Shampoo, que ella entro a su habitación durante la noche aunque.... sabía de antemano que no resultaría, cuando la menor de las Tendo se ponía violenta, evitaba cualquier razón.

No muy lejos de ahí, Akane pensaba en ese maldito examen sorpresa, que no pudo resolver por el ingrato de Ranma, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse por él, al fin al cabo él no llegó a clase, seguramente iría a buscar a Shampoo para terminar lo que estaban haciendo esta mañana, siempre lo mismo estaba cansada de la rutina y más cuando esa rutina tenía la cualidad de hacerla rabiar tanto o más que cualquier cosa.

Fue cuando escucho – Akane!!, Akane, oye espérame – Al ver que su prometida no tenía la intención de detenerse, sino al contrario acelero el paso sin correr. El también apresuro su paso.

Cuando la hubo alcanzado, la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar para que estuviese frente a él

-Oye, Akane, aparte de marimacho, ¿sorda?

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Ay si, eres marimacho y sorda –mirando al cielo dijo -¿Qué pecado cometí para que ella fuera mi prometida a parte de ser fea esta sorda?.

-El ser un idiota.

Akane lanzo a Ranma por los aires cayendo directamente en el pavimento provocando una fisura más grande de la que esta mañana hizo.

-101 y contando.

Ranma se levanto como pudo y noto de nuevo a es anciano contemplando su recién y mal aterrizaje.

-Oiga viejo.

-Esta bien, lo admito perdí la cuenta hace mucho, es por eso que debí ofrecerte mi ayuda antes.

-Espere esa estupidez de nuevo, además creí que usted solo aparecería cuando mencionará _Escuela, Escuela_.

- Lo ves, los has dicho y aquí estoy .... solo me adelante un poco.

El anciano saco otra vez su bolsa donde traía esos polvos , con los cuales Ranma dejo de sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

-Ahora chico, si quieres que cambien el carácter de tu novia.

- Sabe que ya me fastidio, déjeme en paz, ¡¡no tengo ganas de soportarlo!!.

Alan veía que con mucho dolor en su orgullo que Ari tenía toda la razón, y en ese preciso momento otra idea surgió – que lastima, tal vez sea en otra ocasión u otro pretendiente, mmm ¿cómo se llama?... si lo he recordado Ryoga Hibiki, seguro él si aceptará mi propuesta, o el otro Kuno aunque tenga cara de idiota.

- ¡¡¡Oiga!!!.

-¿Qué?, tiene cara de idiota.

- ¡¡jajaja!! -comenzó a reír -tiene usted toda la razón.

- ¡¡jajaja!! Verdad que si, jajajaja, ahora ¿dónde podré encontrar alguno de los dos?.

- ¡¡jajaj...!!, ¿eh?. –A Ranma se le acabo la risa al escuchar eso, diciendo –Ni siquiera lo intente.

- ¡¡Tu!!, todavía aquí, ¿qué no te habías ido ya?.

- Yo...este...

- Bueno eso ya no importa –dejando a Ranma con palabra en la boca. – en dónde iba?... ah!! ya recordé, ¿dónde podré encontrar alguno de los dos?., ¿quién será mejor Kuno ó Ryoga?

Ranma estaba a punto de estallar cuando el anciano le pregunto, haciéndolo que se tambaleara - A esa chica... sabes ¿qué busca en un hombre? -mirándolo muy directamente.

- ¡¡eh!!, no, no te...te..tengo idea – desviando la mirada, pero el anciano no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Qué pasa chico?, ¿Por qué te pones así?, -el anciano noto como sus nervios se incrementaban y la forma de balbucear –Ya se, te gusta esa chica, jejeje, picarón

Y tratándose de controlar dijo -Claro que no. Esa marimacho, se comporta como hombre y fuerza bruta es como la de un gorila.

-Pero es muy bonita –dijo atrayendo su atención –además tiene muchos admiradores –Ranma sentía ese sentimiento llamado celos, recorrer su cuerpo –si no te pones listo algún día de la quitarán.

Era suficiente, como se atrevía a decir eso, el era su prometido y nadie se la quietaría aunque fuese una marimacho fea y el comentario final -Esa sonrisa es sin duda realza su hermosura. –¿o no tengo razón?.

Esa pregunta lo tomo de improviso y balbuceando de nuevo -buuu...bueno, yo.

-¿Verdad que es linda con esa sonrisa? –repitió la pregunta –"¡¡jeje!!, es bueno leer los expedientes después de todo" –pensó Alan. –Anda contesta muchacho.

- Bu...bueno si pero... si fuera más...más.

-¿más linda?, no olvídalo ella es muy linda –dijo el anciano y Ranma, quien permanecía de pie todo intimidado esas platicas no le gustaban, y él sabía que todo aquello era verdad, aunque no lo reconociera ante nadie.

–ah... ya se –retomo la platica Alan -que sea un poco más sensible, no, no, mejor aún sumisa, pierdo la idea, lo tengo que sumisa con la idea del matrimonio.

El anciano saco otro puño de polvo lo aventó hacia el cielo, soplando con fuerza diciendo –lleguen a su destino –una ráfaga de viento de llevo el polvo y antes que Ranma pudiera reclamar dijo -listo chico.

-pero...pero

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, descuida –y en un momento desapareció.

-...¿listo qué?, oiga espere –grito fuertemente.

En eso escucho un voz conocida detrás suyo – Oye, Ranma hablando solo. Estas más loco de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Nabiki?. ¿qué haces aquí?.

-¡¡No es obvio!! –señalando un barquillo de helado comenzando a reír con sus amigas. –tu, ¿qué haces aquí?, no me digas, interrumpí una muy amena conversación con tu amigo imaginario –las risas continuaba.

-No, Nabiki no interrumpiste nada –muy molesto dijo Ranma.

-¡¡Ah!! entonces no interrumpí nada. –Ranma contestaba afirmativamente con la cabeza, sin pensar que Nabiki seguía burlándose de él, lo cual entendió al escuchar una pregunta más. -¿Ya había terminado la conversación?

- Que sin razonarlo respondi -Exacto.

-Lo ven chicas les dije que estaba loco. –sus dos amigas cada una en un lado de Nabiki no paraban de reír viendo una vez más burlado al pobre Ranma

-Nabiki Eres una....

-Oh!! por cierto vi a Akane muy molesta aun, yo que tu tendría cuidado.

-Es cierto Akane –y corrió lo más rápido posible para regresar al Dojo Tendo, ya se presentaría la oportunidad para aclarar algunas cosas con el anciano y también con Nabiki.

A unos cuantos pasos de Dojo Tendo Ranma llegaba apresurado, llevaba dos horas de atraso el tiempo pasa volando sencillamente no se dio cuenta como era tan tarde seguramente Akane lo esperaría con el mazo en la mano.

Cuando entro todo parecía de lo más normal, Soun y Genma jugando como siempre, Kasumi sacudiendo los muebles, en ese momento tuvo contacto visual con los habitantes de la casa, todos parecía muy felices por una extraña razón lo recibieron con gran entusiasmo.

-Ranma, hijo mio!! –dijo Soun

Seguido de Genma -Ranma, mi muy apreciado primogénito.

Y para finalizar un saludo que no era extraño si no de lo más normal por parte de Kasumi -¡¡Ah!!, hola Ranma, ¿qué tal tu día?.

-Bien...gracias, Kasumi -Ranma no entendía nada, desde la mañana todo había salido mal, a parte llego tarde, lo mínimo que esperaba era un regaño o su funeral pensando de una manera muy pesimista pero nada –"algo esta muy mal por aqu".

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, un presentimiento funesto lo puso en alerta seguido de un –Ranma.... amor , por fin llegaste.

-¿A...A... Akane?.

continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, este es mi primer fic sola, y que decir ojalá les guste quiero dedicar este fic especialmente a Sally , Rio y Chris, gracias por todo el apoyo amigas. 

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y decirles que para cualquier, sugerencia ó reclamo pueden hacerlo.


	2. capitulo 2

Hola!!!!

Aquí de nuevo

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko, yo solo escribo para divertirme y hacer que ustedes también se diviertan (espero). Esto es sin fines de lucro.

- - Diálogos

Flash back

Cambio de escena

" "pensamientos

* * *

TRAMPA DE AMOR

Capitulo 2

Por: Ayame

-Si mi amor, ¿estas bien?, ¿por qué me miras así? –Akane se miraba girando su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar si había algo malo en su vestimenta.

-"¿Mi amor?" –dejo en una pieza a Ranma –"Algo muy malo ocurre aqu" ¿Te sientes bien Akane?.

–Sí, claro que si mi amor, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

-"De nuevo Amor" –esas palabras no hacían sentir bien a Ranma, más bien lo hacían sentir incomodo e inseguro sin saber como actuar ni reaccionar. Y tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta la cercanía de Akane hasta que ella estaba tratando de ver si en tenía temperatura –aaaaah, ¿qué haces Akane?.

-Solo veo si no tienes temperatura, estas actuando muy extraño.

-¿Yooo? –grito, provocando que Akane retrocediera con cara de susto. –Yo no soy quien te llama amor, ¿o sí?.

-Yo bueno si no te gusta, este yo puedo decirte como tu quieras, Amor digo Ranma.

La contestación tan sumisa de su prometida, puso en claro todas las ideas de Ranma y comprendió que esto era culpa del viejo, se sintió mal al gritarle a Akane de la forma en que lo hizo pudo notar que ella estaba pegada en la pared con la mirada baja y podía oír las ganas de llorar de Akane.

-"Soy...soy un...", Akane por favor no llores, tu puedes decirme como quieras –Ranma aun así se sentían nervioso.

-¿De verdad, Ranma, no estas molesto? -lo dijo con gran entusiasmo, para luego volver a ese tono sumiso y decir -porque yo puedo decirte como tu quieras, de la forma que más te guste, yo solo deseo que tu estés bien.

-Si, como tu quieras. "Es tan... deli...cada, no se si podré con esto".

Para cerrar un cuadro de nerviosismo y descontrol el joven Saotome podía escuchar los murmullos , es más no podía, los veía como Genma , Soun y hasta Kasumi observaban toda la escena desde que su prometida apareció saludando.

-Como tu quieras... amor. ¿tienes hambre?, porque si es así ya te he preparado algo.

-¿Qué estas loca?, no comeré, nada que tu prepares estoy loco no demente.

-Ranma!!!- pudo escuchar un grito por parte de Soun, quien fue apaciguado por Kasumi, evitando que interrumpiera la situación, para que ellos arreglaran su problema.

El joven Saotome ya temblaba por el grito de su Suegro

Jugando con sus dedos y agachando la mirada Akane dijo –Yo.. yo lo siento, de verdad no es mi intención molestarte, otra vez lo arruine –sin más Akane derramaba lagrima tras lagrima.

-Akane, no, no por favor, era una broma, si, si me estoy muriendo de hambre por favor dame de comer, "no se porque me voy arrepentir de esto".

-Eh!! Si jiji, lo siento creo que arruino todo, no sabía que se trataba de una broma, lo lamento, otra vez lo arruine.

-"¿Qué? se esta disculpando, si yo fui quien lo arruino, creo que no podré soportar más a esta Akane tendré que hablar con ese viejo".

-¿Qué pasa amor ya te arrepentiste? –con una voz más tímida que no se igualaba ni a la misma voz de Kasumi. –si no quieres comer lo que te preparé tan solo dime y lo comprenderé.

Para Ranma era más difícil interactuar con esta Akane que la violenta y marimacho al menos ya sabía como reaccionaria, pero con esta nueva personalidad con su sola mirada lo cohibía.

-No, no me he arrepentido, vamos.

La sonrisa dulce de Akane lucia en su rostro camino a la cocina tomando a Ranma de la mano el cual solo pensaba –"Tranquilo..tranquilo..tranquilo..tranquilo".

-Aaa..kane.

-Sí amor.

Ranma sentía que si veía esa sonrisa y escuchaba esa palabra amor, de nuevo se desarmaría de pies a cabeza –Si amor, ¿qué pasa?.

-¡eh!.... este Akane podríamos comer aqu

-¿Aquí?.

-Sí, ¿por qué?, tiene algo de malo –dijo Ranma en un tono normal, que Akane resulto ser algo, no algo resulto ser bastante agresivo.

-Yo, lo siento mucho amor , donde tu quieras esta bien, no volveré a cuestionar tus deseos.

-"Esa sumisión de nuevo" Esta bien , Akane , no tienes que disculparte de nuevo.

La prometida de Ranma no paraba de hablar cosas que carecía de sentido como había mucha gente en el supermercado, las verduras no estaban muy frescas. –"que terrible, tengo que arreglar esto" – y los pensamientos de Ranma fueron interrumpidos

Al destapar el recipiente con la comida preparada por Akane un muy particular olor se podía respirar por toda la cocina. un olor que Ranma le recordaba el agua del desagüe, que a ella no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

-Oye Akane que es ese olor tan extra... – cuando noto que ese olor tenía origen en lo que era su plato de comida

-Decías algo amor.

-Que olor tan exquisito –y sin remedio comenzó a comer deseando gritar a los cuatro vientos que su comida no solo olía extraño y horrible que sabía horrible y que su aspecto no ayudaba en mucho, era el segundo bocado.

-Amor , ¿te gusto?.

Sin otra cosa que decir comento lo que Akane siempre quiso escuchar, aunque fuese una mentira, no tenía el valor de ofender a su nueva prometida –Esta delicioso.

-¡¡Sí!!, que bueno amor, me sentía algo preocupada, pensé que estaba mal ese olor no decía eso.

- "Ah lo notaste "-pensó Ranma -No tienes porque estarlo esta perfectamente "asqueroso" –termino su frase en la mente.

-Gracias –muy sonrojada y sonriente que sin decir nada más probo un poco de comida para poder comprobar lo que su prometido le dijo, descubriendo que no era cierto.

-Ranma, muchas gracias pero, pero puedes dejar de comer eso.

-No, gracias a ti porque realmente esto me provocaría una indigestión.

Si Akane estaba devastada ahora estaba al borde del suicidio –Yo lo siento mucho, nunca debí, nunca debí ...... pensar que podía llegar a ser tu esposa, con permiso.

-No Akane espera, por favor –la tomo por los hombros impidiéndole el paso –"esto es el colmo, yo y mi boca, siempre termino lastimándola" – Akane, por favor, no llores.

-Ranma, yo no puedo, ahora se porque tu siempre prefieres estar con ellas.

-¿Con ellas?.

-Si con Shampoo y Ukyo .

-Eso es mentira yo no las prefiero a ellas.

-Por favor Ranma no mientas, ya no lo soporto.

-Es verdad –grito Ranma, apretándola con más fuerza –"Esta... temblando" –y de inmediatamente la soltó –Akane, no hagas esto complicado.

Otro grito provoco pero que esta vez Ranma temblara -¿qué le haces a mi hija?.

Grito más que enfurecido Soun al ver una Akane temblando de miedo y con suficientes lagrimas en los ojos para hacer que todo mundo tachara a Ranma de un mal hombre.

-Tranquilo papá todo esto lo provoque yo, por eso he decidido, romper el..... - suspiro profundamente seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Todos esperando que Akane terminará de hablar para poder hacerla cambiar de opinión – el compromiso con la escuela , para poder practicar y ser la mejor esposa del mundo.

Un -¿Qué? – generalizado, resonó en toda la casa, todo el mundo tratando de convencer a Akane que no era la solución al problema todos excepto Ranma quien buscaba la manera de salir y que el anciano arreglará todo este problema y cuando al fin lo había logrado, se detuvo porque Nabiki tomo la palabra y temiendo lo que diría se regreso.

-Cálmense, a ver Akane, ¿por qué dices eso?.

-Porque yo...

-Vamos hermanita piensa si dejas de asistir a la escuela, ellas lo cuidarán y se aprovecharan de que tu no estas cerca para cuidarlo, tienes que ser más inteligentes que ellas, si quieres ganar, además recuerda que tiene que cuidar la alimentación de Ranma cuando estén en la escuela aunque.. tu no la prepares... digo aún, ya con la practica todo mejorara. o tu que piensas Ranma.

Las miradas se centraron en Ranma pidiendo opinión a la muy acertada sugerencia de Nabiki.

-Ya van dos en este día Nabiki.

Su futura cuñada lo miro y burlonamente dijo –y las que faltan jajaja., por lo pronto, ¿qué opinas?.

-Que estoy de acuerdo.

-No te escucho muy convencido –dijo Nabiki.

Ranma estaba ya que no podía y que quería mandar a todos al diablo pero al mirar a su prometida, que con la sola mirada lo calmaba –Que digo, que esta bien si tienes que asistir a la escuela.

-Bien si mi prometido dice que vaya a la escuela yo iré. –todos se calmaron y felicitaron a Ranma por su inesperada madurez..

Ranma después de todo el alboroto causado intentaba comunicarse con el viejo pero nada, no podía, todos empezaron a lanzarle objetos de todo tipo, para que se callara, eran más de las 12 de la noche y es solo había gritado por más de 3 horas _"Escuela, Escuela"_ sin ningún resultado.

-¿Qué pasa chico?, son las 12:43 de la mañana, ¿qué quieres?. –Alan apareció con su disfraz de anciano de la calle y una pijama bastante llamativa, arrastrando un osito de felpa, con una cara de sueño incontenible.

Después de calmarse de la impresión, heredero de la dinastía Saotome se abalanzo contra el anciano y tomándolo de las ropas dijo –"igame, me puede decir porque no aparecía, viejo ingrato.

Alan se soltó fácilmente y dijo – en primera estas no son horas de trabajar, ya son, espera tantito – checo su reloj otra vez - son las 12:49 de la mañana y a esa hora no trabajo, es más duermo.

-Pero....

-No, no lo siento yo no trabajo en las noches , va contra mis principios.

Ranma lo miro diciendo -¿Contra sus principios?, usted tiene principios, viejo.

-Bueno creo que exagere solo que, si no duermo mis 10 horas diarias me pongo neurótico, sin mencionar las ojeras ya tengo insomnio mira lo que causaste con tanto llamado, ahora me costará trabajo conciliar el sueño., tendré que tomar leche caliente ó contar ovejitas, ¿sabes si funciona?

-Pues no lo se , nunca lo he intentado, auque la leche siempre le funciona a...Akane. –recordó para que lo había llamado.

-Gracias por el consejo, adiós chico.

-Pero espere Akane tiene que....

-Ahh!! No lo siento, creo que no me has entendido yo no trabajo en este horario, lo siento, mira –lanzándole una tarjeta , la cual decía que su horario de trabajo era de 9 :00 am a 6:00 pm. – lo ves en la tarjeta lo dice claramente, así que hasta mañana chico.

-Espero no se puede ir.

-Ya te dije no quiero trabajar estoy fuera de horario , no puedes hacer nada.

-Así , ya ver

-Ah, no quiero trabajar además que mi sindicato me protege.

Ranma se proponía detenerlo cuando un letrero de madera lo golpeo y lo tiro hacia el estanque.

-No soy el único que se molesta, hasta mañana, no se que pasa con esta juventud que esta toda acelerada.

Así el anciano se retiro sin más dejando a una pelirroja haciendo berrinche lamentando su suerte.

continuará...

* * *

Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo no se que les parece la idea, ojalá les guste, y solo espero, no tardar tanto en actualizarlo y también quiero dedicarlo especialmente a Sally, Rio y Chris, gracias por todo el apoyo amigas, muchas gracias.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y decirles que para cualquier, sugerencia ó reclamo pueden hacerlo.

Saludos!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!!!!

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko, yo solo escribo para divertirnos y hacer que ustedes también se diviertan (espero). Esto es sin fines de lucro.

Flash back

Cambio de escena

" "pensamientos

* * *

**TRAMPA DE AMOR**

**Capitulo 3**

**Por: Ayame**

Y después de haber pasado la noche en vela total Ranma por fin pudo descansar, pero a los 17 minutos 39 segundos una voz lo despertó.

-¡Ranma!, levántate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela, por favor no te demores.

-¿Qué? –grito Ranma – Déjame dormir .

-Lo siento -se escucho una voz del otro lado de la habitación –si quieres duerme un poco más, aunque lleguemos tarde no sería la primera vez que pasa esto.

-"Esa voz tan dulce" –pensó Ranma aun medio dormido –"suena como" Akane...¿Akane?..¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?.

En un dos por tres estaba de pie asomándose al pasillo gritando el nombre de su prometida provocando una de esas extrañas reacciones, que jamás la caracterizaron

Akane se detuvo y algo asustada dijo -¡¡Eh!!...Ranma, en verdad lo siento, yo no quería despertarte, por favor no te molestes.

Por lo que Ranma le respondió –No, espera no lo tomes a mal solo quería decirte...que en un momento bajo.

-Esta bien yo te espero, para que desayunemos juntos Amor.

Ya en el comedor, todos comían excepto Akane quien fue cuestionada por su padre –Hija, ¿por qué no comes?.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ranma quien bajo aun adormilado y para no perder costumbre dijo –Ya se... ¿estas a dieta? y si es así ya era hora, te felicito.

Por lo general nadie hubiera prestado atención al comentario de Ranma porque sabía de antemano como resultaría, con un insulto más y golpes por aquí y por allá, pero nada, solo notaron que Akane bajo la mirada y Ranma comenzó a comer.

Con la comida en la boca pregunto –Akane, ¿por qué no comes?.

-Es que te estaba esperando.

Al oír la respuesta de su prometida, entendió el asunto. –"rayos lo hice de nuevo" –tratando de arreglar el asunto dijo –Pues ya llegue, anda come.

-Este... mejor no, ya no quiero.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Kasumi.

-Ranma piensa que necesito hacer dieta.

Cuando Akane respondió su prometido se atraganto, con la mirada inquisidora de todos sobre el preguntándole como era posible que tuviera el descaro de comer cuando su prometida no se atrevía a probar alimento por sus comentarios.

-Eres un pesado, Ranma –dijo Nabiki.

-Si, Akane vamos come, solo bromeaba, ¿verdad Ranma?.

-S...si, Akane, yo solo bromeaba, además el desayuno esta muy bueno.

-Eso ya no importa, es mejor que haga la dieta, te espere en la puerta, buen provecho.

-RAAANMAAA –grito Soun.

-Yo...yo...yo, lo arreglaré, "Esto en lugar de facilitarme la vida, me complica más mi existencia" –pensó Ranma mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba a una sensible Akane.

Cuando llego hasta ella, la pudo ver de espadas suspirando, y a su lado estaban las mochilas preparadas para ir a la escuela, sin tener la menor idea de cómo arreglaría la situación la llamo por su nombre –Akane.

-Ah... Ranma ya tan rápido, ¿seguro que desayunaste bien?, porque yo te espero todo el tiempo necesario.

-No, Akane, aun no he terminado, pero ven conmigo, vamos a desayunar.

Ella se negó moviendo la cabeza –No, Ranma no quiero, voy a empezar la dieta desde hoy.

-No, eso no es necesario.

-Claro que si es necesario, porque quiero ser bonita para ti –aparentando seguridad, el color rojizo de sus mejillas la delataba.

Ranma quien compartía el mismo sentimiento pensaba –"¿Cómo que quiere ser bonita?...¿Y para mi?, esto ya no lo aguanto" –tomo valor de no se donde, y dijo –ya...ya .. eres bo..bonita, ahora ven a desayunar conmigo, por favor.

-¿En serio piensas eso... Ranma?, porque si no es así yo podría...

-No, lo digo en serio –al momento de decir esto Akane lo tomo con gran sinceridad, sonriendo para muestra de ello –"no Akane, no pienso que eres bonita sino preciosa".

Y un flash rompió la escena seguido de –Cuñado, ¿podrías repetirlo a las cámaras? –Nabiki se acerco a Ranma con un micrófono y todo un equipo de televisión, con Genma-panda de camarógrafo y Soun sosteniendo las luces –El público tiene derecho a saber la historia –volvió insistir y esperando la contestación del artista marcial

-¡¡No!!, ¡déjenme en paz! –Ranma tomo las mochilas y a su prometida salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a que los demás tomaran medidas previsoras.

-Esperen muchachos, sus almuerzos – Kasumi trato de detenerlo.

-No te preocupes Kasumi, ya arreglaré el asunto- dijo Ranma antes de perderse saltando sobre la barda del Dojo.

-Vaya... y una vez más... perdí la exclusiva – dijo decepcionada Nabiki.

El resultado de aquella huída, no cambio lo cotidiano al llegar a la escuela, tanto Ranma como Akane, estaban de pie a fuera del salón sosteniendo dos baldes de agua en cada mano.

-¡¡Ah!!, es un hermoso día –suspiro Akane mientras sostenía los baldes de agua, sin perder el animo a pesar de estar castigada –no lo crees..Ranma –quien se encontraba en la misma situación con una cara de molestia por la desvelada de anoche, lo del desayuno, el castigo y para cerrar con broche de oro el estúpido anciano que lo había metido en todo esto.

-¿Ranma?, ¿no lo crees? –pregunto Akane otra vez

-¿Qué dices Akane?.

-Que es un hermoso....

-¿Un hermoso día?, pues a mi no me lo parece –respondió Ranma, dejando en el suelo los baldes , dándole a entender a la nueva Akane que el no estaba de acuerdo con eso y que incluso le había molestado el comentario.

Akane bajo el tono de voz y dijo –si tienes razón el día es horrible, como pude pensar lo contrario, lo siento.

Ranma encaro a su prometida molesto por su actitud sin detenerse a pensar que no era su culpa sino del tonto cambio de personalidad dijo –pero... Akane si es un hermoso día para ti, no tiene que ser feo porque a mi me parezca que lo es.

-Amor... –y mirando los ojos de Ranma continuo –....digo Ranma, no te enojes en verdad yo no quise llevarte la contraria, yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz.

-Has dicho que yo sea feliz, ¿y tu?, que me dices de ti.

-Este, bueno yo amor, digo Ranma, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz

-Akane pero es no es la idea, digo, lo más razonable es que tu y yo...es que tu y yo -Ranma simplemente ya no podía ni hablar y ni siquiera ver a la joven frente suyo, que si hubiera tenido el valor, como hace rato, respiro profundo y dijo –sabes Akane ahora vuelvo tengo que hacer algo.

-Sí... lo que tu digas... Ranma –dijo Akane quien tenía la mirada baja incapaz de contrariar a su fututo esposo, y continuo cargando los baldes.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del salón –Akane, Ranma, dice el profesor que ya pueden entrar, que empezará un nuevo tema y es muy importante.

Akane dejo los baldes en el piso agradeció a su compañera y entro seguida de Ranma quien murmuraba –Rayos es más importante hablar con ese viejo, ni modo tendré que esperar a la hora del almuerzo.

Casi en la hora del almuerzo.....

-Muchachos, espero que hayan comprendido este tema que es muy importante hagan los ejercicios que les he dejado, porque mañana es posible les haga un tipo examen como ayer, el de hoy se pospone.

La cara de los alumnos fue de alegría y descanso, pero también de impaciencia al ver que la campana no sonaba para salir a almorzar. Cuando por fin sonó.

El profesor dijo -Ya pueden salir, nos vemos...... mañana. –todos salieron tan rápido que ni oportunidad le dieron de despedirse al profesor.

Ranma quien fue el primero en salir del salón tampoco le dio tiempo a su prometida de hablar con él quien le gritaba para que la esperara. -¡¡Ranma, por favor espera!!.

-¡¡Espérame en el patio Akane, ahora voy, tengo algo que hacer!!

Ranma corría como loco sin detenerse hasta llegar a la azotea de la Preparatoria, cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo, cuando estuvo ahí comenzó a decir varias veces –Escuela, Escuela. –sin resultado alguno, hasta que con todas sus fuerzas grito –Escuela, Escuela.

Ese grito dejo medio sordo al anciano quien ya se encontraba frente al muchacho– Ay!! Que desesperado, ya llegue.

-Por que tardo tanto.

-Ah muy sencillo , estaba en mi hora de siesta – dijo muy despreocupado.

-¿En su hora de siesta?.... ¿en su hora de siesta?.

-Si chico en mi hora de siesta –volvió a confirmar Alan.

-¿Qué no sabe que en horas de trabajo, no se puede dormir? –Ranma gritaba a todo lo que da el pulmón.

-Claro que lo se, pero alguien, no quiero mencionar quien, no me dejo dormir.

Siguiéndole el juego Ranma le contesto –Así, pues ese alguien tiene muchos problemas por su culpa, viejo descarado.

-¿Sí? –Aparentando ignorancia –Se puede saber quien es ese alguien.

Ranma ya se estaba preparando para golpear al anciano por su último comentario-Mire viejo, me estoy cansando de todo esto.

-Jejejejejeje!!, no tienes porque, muchacho, platiquemos sobre el asunto.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo

Las amigas de Akane estaban sentadas debajo de un árbol platicando lo que quería estudiar al terminar , la preparatoria, los cometarios eran.

-Yo quiero ser Doctora.

-Y yo maestra, pero aun no me decido del todo.

-Pero Yuka, eso es para personas que tengan mucha paciencia y ganas de envejecer pronto.

Las risas comenzaron por el comentario de Sayuri.

-Tienes razón amiga, mejor buscaré una nueva opción jajaja, Akane, tu no nos has dicho que quieres estudiar terminado la preparatoria. ¿aún no te decides?.

-Pues, sip... ya lo hice, quiero ser la esposa de Ranma.

-¿Qué?, dijeron al unísono, tomadas de las manos y con cara de angustia.

Pasaron varios segundos sin decir ni una palabra, Akane solo se limitaba a observarlas, sin entender lo que ocurría, hasta que una de ellas se animo y pregunto -¿Dijiste esposa de Ranma?.

-Aja, es lo que más anhelo en el mundo. –la repuesta de su amiga las dejo frías y más angustiadas que la principio y volvieron a preguntar –A..Akane, ¿te sientes bien?.

-¡¡ah!! pues a decir verdad..... tengo un poco de hambre, no desayune nada.

Entre ellas murmuraban y llegaron a la conclusión que el hambre la hacía alucinar, se levantaron decididas a llevar a comer algo a su amiga.

-Akane, vamos –dijo muy firme y solemne Yuka, tomándola de una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿A dónde?.

-Pues donde más.... a comer, necesitas alimento urgente –dijo Sayuri tomándola de la otra mano.

-Pero, pero, estoy esperando a mi futuro esposo para almorzar juntos.

Sayuri y Yuka se miraron otra vez angustiadas más decididas que antes jalaron a su amiga para lo que ellas consideraban su malestar, el no haber probado alimento en todo ese tiempo.

Y una persona detrás de ella dijo para si viendo como ellas se alejaban –Así que después de todo no me perdí la exclusiva –sonrió Nabiki –esto traerá grandes beneficios a mi economía.

En la azotea de la Preparatoria Furinkan

-Quiero que Akane sea la misma chica de siempre, que su personalidad sea la misma.

-¿Quién entiende a la juventud de ahora? –movió la cabeza en señal de decepción. –entonces, explícame de nuevo que no entiendo, ¿quieres que Akane vuelva a ser la chica violenta, del mazo endemoniado?.

Ranma se quedo pensando nuevamente y recordó todos aquellos golpes propiciados por su prometida, haciendo gestos de dolor y muy a su pesar, Akane tenía que volver a la normalidad –Chico, ¿qué pasa?, tengo cosas que hacer –el anciano se estaba impacientando.

-Y ese trabajo que tiene que hacer, de casualidad, no es dormir.- pregunto Ranma.

-No, chico por quien me tomas –indignado respondió –también tengo que comer.

Ranma cayo sin remedió al escuchar eso –el ver a tantos estudiantes comiendo, me dio hambre, ¿acaso tu no tienes hambre?.

-Si pero, tengo que arreglar esto primero.

-Entonces resumiendo quieres que tu prometida sea la violenta psicópata que siempre ha sido pero, eso es ser masoquista

-No es ser masoquista, prefiero mil veces a la Akane violenta porque simplemente esta nueva Akane......Me desquicia.

-Entonces, solo es por eso – se quedo pensando el Anciano -por ser tan buen chico haremos que Akane cambie, para mejorar -saco la bolsa de sus ropas y soplo los polvos de la vez anterior –ya esta.

-Ya regreso a la normalidad, que alivio

-Digamos que ella pensará por si misma y que no será dependiente de ti.- y se desvaneció.

-Espere, espere, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?.

-Te gustará...ya lo verás.

-No, ¿qué hizo?, dgame por favor.

Y sin decir agua va solo desapareció... dejando a Ranma como al principio de todo sin entender nada de nada.

Continuará...

**

* * *

**

**Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo!!!!**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras**

**¡¡¡Mouri!!!! jejejeje creo que por fin aprendí a subir capítulos, gracias por el aviso y por los animos**

**Un saludo a Sally, Rio y Shakka.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola!!!!

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko, yo solo escribo para divertirme, hacer que ustedes también se diviertan (espero). Esto es sin fines de lucro.

- - Diálogos

Flash back

Cambio de escena

""pensamientos

* * *

**TRAMPA DE AMOR**

**Capítulo 4**

**Por: Ayame**

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados se podían escuchar mientras Ranma gritaba para que regresará el anciano, cosa que nunca ocurrió, ya estaba molesto, realmente lo estaba sacando de quicio, los pasos se podía escuchar más cerca cuando, una voz interrumpió su enojo.

-¡¡Ranma Saotome jejeje!! –era el director del Preparatoria Furinkan.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Ranma –No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías así que tome esto...... –Estaba dispuesto a golpear y mandar a volar al director pero este le detuvo.

-No por favor, no espera –moviendo las manos para tratar de detener a su alumno –yo solo quiero darte esto –estirando su mano para darle un papel doblado.

-¿eh?, ¿qué es esto? –Ranma lo miro con mucha curiosidad, sabía que eso era una trampa, ante la insistencia de ofrecerle ese pedazo de papel se acerco un poco al director.

-Tómalo jejejeje, es importante, es un simple papel, que no te explotara.

Ranma se acerca con la intención de tomar el papel, la sonrisa burlona del Director se podía notar cuando, recibe un puñetazo por parte de su alumno dejando caer una de las piñas explosivas, que escondía entre sus ropas, solo que al momento de tocar el suelo dejo salir un gas, que paralizo a Ranma por completo solo alcanzo a preguntar.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –cayendo sin remedio.

-¡¡Jejeje!!, solo es un gas paralizante, un pequeño regalo de mi hija Kodachi, muy efectivo ¡¡jejeje!! –y también cayo paralizado.

El viento desdoblo la hoja que traía, la cual decía Es acreedor a una detención por lo que resta del día .

Así pasaron las horas...

En el Dojo Tendo...

La tarde estaba un poco calurosa, Tanto como Soun y Genma se encontraban un poco fastidiados por el calor que ya no soportaban.

-Oiga Saotome, ya es su turno, haga la siguiente jugada, o nunca terminaremos este juego.

-Espere Tendo que, no me he podido concentrarme bien. –poniendo cara de meditación –He pensado sobre....

-¿Sí?

-Sí, Akane ya dulcifico su carácter, tal vez podríamos convencerla que se casa de inmediato con Ranma, ¿qué opina señor Tendo?

Soun salto de alegría los dos se carcajeaban como si fueran dos neuróticos. Pobres ilusos.

-Ya llegue –anuncio Akane, de lo más normal.

-¡Ah!, ¡Hola!, ¿qué tal la escuela? –Pregunto Kasumi – ¿vienes sola?, ¿y Ranma?, ¿dónde se quedo?

-Hola hermana, no lo se, supongo que...... por ahí –alzando los hombros, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo es no viene Ranma contigo? –ahora era Soun.

Akane volteo ya que estaba en el segundo escalón con dirección a su recamara –repito, a lo mejor tuvo cosas que hacer, no lo se, quien sabe, cuando venga le preguntan y saldrán de dudas, ahora si me permiten quiero ir a descansar este día fue algo agotador, con permiso.

-Pero hija yo...tengo que platicar de...

-Lo siento papá, quiero descansar un poco antes de la comida, hasta el rato.

Poco después Akane bajo de su recamara Ahora la personalidad de Akane era de una niña fashion, Akane bajo con una minifalda y un blusa sin mangas de color azul de tal forma que su atuendo coordinará y para complementar es atuendo una bolsa de mano y un cinta en el cabello del mismo tono.

Bajaba con una gran sonrisa con el teléfono en la mano, hablando a una tienda de ropa de marca para mujer y hombre

-¡¡¡Eh!!! Dice que tiene la nueva colección para este invierno......... excelente, ahora mismo voy para allá, gracias, see you, bye, byeeee!!.

Todos en la habitación miraban a la joven con gran sorpresa, Akane hablaba con un tono muy extraño y el atuendo que traía no se veía mal, al contrario se veía muy bien solo que, los ademanes y ese maquillaje no era Akane.

- ¿Qué?.... ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me miran así?....... ¿Acaso se corrió mi rimel?, ¿Le falta color a mis mejillas? – Akane saco su espejo inmediatamente para observar su maquillaje – ah!! – Suspiro – Todo esta perfecto.

En ese momento entro Ranma, venía de bañarse después de poderse liberar del tonto Director, estaba seguro que Akane ya había regresado a la normalidad cuando la vio de espaldas y la recorrí de arriba abajo, sin dejar de sonrojarse, por lo cual entendió que seguía cambiando de personalidad.... pero, ¿qué personalidad tendría esta vez?

Akane sintió la mirada de alguien dio media vuelta y observo a Ranma casi babeando con por el aspecto de su prometida.

- ¡¡Hola!! Ranma, y.... ¿qué tal?, ¿cómo me veo?- Akane dio una vuelta, dejándolo sin respiración – Por tu expresión, creo que.... me veo... – Akane lo medito y dijo – es mejor que tu me digas, guapo – cerrando el ojo derecho.

Ranma perdió el control de la situación preguntándose si alguna vez lo tuvo. El pobre chico solo tartamudeaba y esquivaba la mirada, sin olvidar el color rojo de su camisa hacia juego con su cara.

- Akane.... yo... digo, tu.... te ves....te ves

- ¡Chicos! por favor siéntense que ya vamos a comer.

-"Si, mi salvación", ya vamos.

Akane volteo para mirar a Kasumi - Lo siento hermana, comeremos fuera, vamos de compras.

- ¿Eh? – Ranma ponía cara de sufrimiento, otra vez, parecía que es día nunca terminaría- Espera, Akane.

- Sí, Ranma – Con un tono un tanto angelical - ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿no quieres venir con migo?

- ¿Eh?, No Akane, no es eso, sino ¿ya nos vamos? Y digo, que vamos a comprar – con esa voz y esos ojos era difícil de negarse.

Akane sonrió y dijo – Ah, eso es sencillo de responder, vamos a comprar un nuevo guardarropa.

- ¿Guardarropa?, yo tengo suficiente.

- ¡mmm!, Ranma, Ranma, por favor no entremos en detalles, solo te haré un par de preguntas y tu solo al responder, entenderás. ¿Tu eres mi prometido?

- Sssiii

- ¿Te conviertes en chica cada vez que te moja el agua fría?, y... ¿acaso tienes ropa de mujer?, además casi es invierno, ¿no?, hay que renovar guardarropa - Con la rapidez que Akane iba preguntando Ranma solo contestaba con la cabeza afirmativamente hasta escuchar lo último - y la más importante de todas, ¿Tu crees que me molesta algo tu maldición?

- Si – Con la mirada de Akane parecía que la respuesta estaba errónea e intento de nuevo – bueno, no – otra vez es mirada, y con una voz decepcionada dijo – No lo se, en realidad.

- Exacto!!

-"¿Exacto?, ¿No?, ¿Si?, ¿No lo se? ¿A qué se refiere?," – pensó Ranma y al ver que ya no aguantaba la risa dijo algo molesto – Akane no te burles de mi

La joven comenzó a reír, una risa que contagiaba – jajaja!, no seas bobo, jajaja, digo que no me molesta – mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tomando a Ranma de la mano.

- ¿En serio no te molesta? – albergando felicidad en su corazón, hablando con un tono indiferente para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Acompaño a su prometida sin entender porque tenía que ir de compras, pensándolo bien, eso carecía de importancia en ese momento.

- Claro que no bobo.

Ranma por enésima vez se sonrojo y se dejaba llevar por su prometida por las calles de Nerima hasta que escucho. – Bueno, solo a veces – y el joven sintió que caía por un abismo oscuro y profundo sin fin, deteniendo sus pasos.

- ¿Cómo que a veces?

- Sí, a veces – lo dijo con tal seguridad que Ranma siguió cayendo – Pero vamos Ranma no te pongas así, solo digo que si te compraras atuendos para mujer y para hombre de moda y marca, esa molestia desaparecería.

- ¿Estas diciendo que no me visto bien?

- Sí – otra vez esa seguridad, que más parecía arrogancia y superioridad.

- Vaya ya entiendo, voy a recibir consejos de una marimacho, gorda y además pechos planos.

Los insultos reaccionaron en Akane pero de manera distinta – ¿eh?, me falta algo maquillaje, mi ropa, por dios es mi ropa sabía que ya había pasado de moda no debí ponérmela, que barbaridad, porque no hice caso a mis instintos de la moda.

La preocupación de su prometida lo hicieron sentir mal, porque el sabía que se veía más que bien hermosa y trato de componer las cosas, solo haciendo que la joven aumentará su ego – No, Akane no es eso te ves muy bien.

- Gracias Ranma, ya lo sabía, solo quería escucharlo de tu voz. mi belleza era superior a todo y que esta ropa no minimiza en nada mi hermosura natural, aunque... debo admitir que tu mal gusto en ropa hace resaltar mi atuendo haciéndome la más bonita y encantadora Akane Tendo la más popular de la Preparatoria Furinkan jijijiji, pero quita esa cara que pareces bobo, tu mal gusto tiene remedio.

El control de Saotome estaba a punto de perderse para enfurecerse, esa arrogancia y superioridad lo estaba cansando, la forma ego centrista, su manera de hablar, de caminar, estaba hermosa, nadie lo negaba, pero en definitiva ella no era Akane, solo era otra personalidad molesta diferente a la verdadera y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando escucho decir.

Sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo dijo – Yo te enseñaré, no solo a vestirte, también modales, buena educación, comportarte como un caballero.....

Ranma dejo de escuchar esa lista que parecía interminable, cuando su vena no aguanto más y dijo – JA!!. Dices que no tengo buenos modales y nos salimos sin comer despreciando la comida de Kasumi. – El joven arte marcialista estaba gritando y automáticamente dándole el gane a su prometida.

- Por favor, Ranma no grites todas las personas no miran, van hablar de nosotros y más que tengo un prometido maleducado

- Que me importa, la única maleducada eres tu.

- Lo dices porque rechace la comida de Kasumi, tu lo haces siempre con la mía.

- Si, debes de aceptar que tengo mis razones. Tu comida es horrible, se puede clasificar como veneno. – Ranma pensó que con eso sería suficiente para que Akane se molestara pero no.

- Estoy de acuerdo, mi comida es una pena, a lo cual tengo explicación, una chica como yo, jamás debe de cocinar – Ranma no creía lo que escuchaba, se sentía aliviado –Eso esta taaaan fuera de moda, que no lo haré más, por otra parte el rechazar la comida de Kasumi son por razones realmente justificadas.

Ranma cuando hubo terminado de escuchar la explicación de Akane, controlo toda su ira y a sabiendas que tal vez lo que le preguntaría le causaría enojo pregunto –¿Cuáles son esas razones?

–No es obvio, bueno creo que por tu expresión no lo es déjame explicarte, querido. En primera comer con un panda, en segunda todos visten tan mal, mezclando colores que son una fatalidad, Nabiki, por favor, con todo ese dinero que dice tener , compraría ropa de calidad, mi padre, que dolor de cabeza, hablando de tonterías como artes marciales, el maestro Happossai – Haciendo una expresión y ademán de molestia – no quiero hablar de eso y el punto final toda las calorías que comería al ingerir los alimentos preparados por Kasumi, por favor, podría cocinar, sin grasa y un poco más saludable.

Ranma trataba de tranquilizarse – "esta no es Akane, solo tengo que encontrar la manera de que todo sea igual", Sabes tienes razón pero es tu familia y te quieren

- Vaya Ranma si me quisieran trataría de comportarse mejor para cuidar mi reputación, Como la más popular. Y algo más podrías bajar la voz, no quiero dar espectáculos.

- Sabes Akane, No me importa, y mejor me voy a comer.

- Ranma eres de lo más injusto, solo te diré, No hay peor persona que la que no quiere ser ayudada, así que.... adiós, hablaremos cuando me pidas un disculpa.

- Pues espérala sentada por que de mi parte he dicho todo.

Ranma le dio la espalda muy molesto con los brazos cruzados y Akane siguió caminando – Esta bien Ranma, solo no llores cuando me ves del brazo con un verdadero Hombre, con un caballero. – a Ranma le temblaron las piernas, haciéndose el que no escuchaba. – See you bye, bye, Ex-prometido.

Como le había dicho "ex-prometido", pero que se pensaba, Ranma corrió para alcanzar Akane, le diría unas cuantas cosas a esa niña fashion.

Al retroceder se dio cuenta que no estaba su prometida, sin otro remedio empezó a buscarla.

Akane estaba unas cuantas calles cerca de ahí unas chicas la había llevado para allá, aprovechando que estaba sola para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que decían tener con ella.

-Por favor, tengo que irme – las prometidas de Ranma le habían impedido el paso, Akane quien de manera muy educada pero déspota dijo - A ver déjenme ver si les entendí. –Señalándolas con el dedo – ustedes me están retando a mí, ¿cierto? –afirmando con la cabeza a la pregunta de Akane.

–Bien, ahora que ya las entendí, entiéndanme ustedes, no me interesa, quieren apartarse.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?, tienes miedo –pregunto, Ukyo, muy molesta – Somos muy poca cosa para ti.

-¿Creer más fuerte Chica del Mazo?

- jojojojojojo, Si Akane Tendo, dudo que puedas con las tres.

-Vamos chicas, por favor no me digan que esta pelea es por Ranma, el cual tiene pésimos modales y por no decir mal gusto al vestir. Ahora por favor a nuevamente apártense, sino cerrarán el lugar a donde voy.

Paso de largo sin tomar en cuanta a las prometidas de Ranma, caminando con una superioridad absoluta y consagrada gracia, que solo hizo enfurecer a las prometidas bonitas de Ranma.

-Entonces tu no aceptar nuestro reto, tu tener miedo.

Shampoo dijo apoyada por Ukyo y Kodachi y para sorpresa de las chicas, Akane se detuvo y respondió -¿Miedo?, dicen si tengo ¿Miedo?, claro que si tengo miedo, por favor.

A las jóvenes, les brillaron los ojos, sintieron que si victoria sobre su mayor rival estaba cerca, entonces empezaron a confabular entre ellas hasta que Akane volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Chicas, chicas, por favor, si ustedes piensan que soy una cobarde, pues si lo soy – Y otra vez empezaban a murmurar sabían que Akane no era la misma pero esas oportunidades no se repiten y sin Ranma cerca Akane sería un blanco fácil.

–Pero no miedo al perder, sino al sudor, sabes que es sudar, por favor odio ese olor- mirando de abajo hacia arriba, con una mirada despectiva al igual que el acento -manchar mi ropa de polvo y no se que otras cosas, como ustedes - Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi estaban más que molestas por la actitud de Akane, mientras veían como ella retomaba su marcha no si antes decir

–Bueno Chicas, no les diré que fue un placer, porque sería una hipócrita, pero tampoco, les diría lo contrario porque sería mala educación, Oh!! Dios estoy en un dilema. Bueno solo diré. Bye!!!.

-jojojojo, Espera Akane Tendo, no te entendemos, explícanos, que fue todo eso jojojojojo, lo único que nos quedo claro fue que eres una cobarde.

-Si, la loca tiene razón –dijo Ukyo y Kodachi se molesto.

-La mala cocinera de la espátula y la que estar loca –tienen razón.

Entonces ellas se miraban molestas con sus armas apunto de empezar un ataque cuando la voz de Akane las calmo –Solo para hacerlas enojar más- No quiero terminar como ustedes.

-¿Terminar como nosotras? – dijeron al unísono.

Sin más remedio la chica Fashion dijo:

-Ay chicas, no quisiera decir esto, todo sea por el buen gusto –cuando menos vieron Akane las veía inspeccionando su atuendo, el trío de locas solo la miraban, antes de enfurecerse por lo que iba a decir Akane se paro frente a Ukyo y le dijo

-Bien Ukyo, que te puedo decir, tu peinado esta bien, solo hay que cambiar esa cinta blanca en la cabeza, por una más delgada, por dios esa ropa, es horrible. Si te pusieras de vez en cuando una falda o vestido, ó un pantalón algo femenino, y no hablar de esas espátulas yo que tu las desecharía.

Ukyo no contenía su furia y más porque escuchaba las risas burlonas de Shampoo y Kodachi, la jovencita asesora de moda dijo.

-Chicas no hacen bien en burlarse de Ukyo, lo mismo va para ustedes. Por favor, Shampoo, Kodachi sus peinados están bien pero sus ropas..... dejan mucho que desear, Shampoo, por ejemplo estampado de flores, esta pero pasadísimo de moda y tú Kodachi estas peor donde se te perdió el Gimnasio, y no hablemos de su forma de hablar, esa risa Kodachi, y tu Shampoo no llevas lo suficiente tiempo para poder hablar perfectamente. Ah!! Y en serio un baño en verdad no les caería mal.

Las chicas estaban que no se aguantaban si antes querían pulverizarla ahora la querían matarla.

-Espera. –dijeron la tres al mismo tiempo, claro Shampoo en su forma normal para expresarse, Akane por tercera vez se detuvo y las miro.

-Se lo que piensan, pero descuiden no tienen porque agradecerme nada, yo se que somos algo así como..... Enemigas, pero..... Por favor, somos mujeres y yo no podría negarles mí critica, claro constructiva y no destructiva.

Las muchachas seguía paralizadas por el enojo –Ah!! Por último, no quiero ser descortés tengo que retirarme quiero llegar a comprar algo de ropa nueva, las invitaría aunque, dudo que las dejen entrar con ese aspecto. –mirándolas de abajo hacia arriba.

El ataque no se espero más las chicas estaban a punto de golpear a Akane cuando Ranma llego y la salvo llevándosela en brazos.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios me alientan a continuar mi fic. 

Grace tsuki, Minamo, Luca-Pacheco, Shakka DV, Naoko L-K, Kei-Kugodgy , Lord shakka mini me, de verdad que les agradezco su apoyo.

En especial a mí querida Rio-Sama y mi hermanita Sally. Gracias.

Les mando un enorme saludo y un beso enorme de su Amiga Ayame

Mi dirección por cualquier cosa, ya saben críticas, aplausos, saludos, reclamos, lo que sea:

ayamechan03 hotmail


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola!**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Ojalá les guste….**

**

* * *

**

**TRAMPA DE AMOR**

**Capítulo 5**

**Por Ayame**

– ¡Ranma¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esa actitud de tan mala educación, no dejaste si quiera me agradecieran.

-¿Agradecieran? – Dijo, lanzándole una mirada desafiante – ¿Cómo, moliéndote a golpes? –mientras continuaba saltando de edificio en edificio tratando de perder a sus prometidas.

Después de casi una hora de esconderse por todos los medios posibles de ellas lograron perderlas, así pudieron descansar y tomar un respiro, el cual sirvió para que Ranma pudiera reclamarle a su prometida por molestarlas a las demás chicas de tal manera que las incitará a golpearla.

-Tú... las insultaste, diciéndoles que su manera de vestir estaba fuera de moda.

- Por cuarta vez, yo no las insulte. Sólo les di unos pequeños consejos de moda –sacudiendo la mano, simulando poca importancia.

-¡Ah no! Tú las insultaste – dijo acusadoramente -Ya entiendo, por esa razón no sólo te iban apalear sino te iban a matar.

-¡Que no las insulte!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-Que... ¿Qué es ese olor? –Ranma veía a Akane con cara de interrogación –Raaanma, necesitas un baño con urgencia, hueles a sudor ¡que asco! Aléjate de mí.

- Pero ¿Qué tonterías dices, desde cuando desarrollaste más el sentido del olfato? –acercándose más sin importarle que se alejara cada vez que el daba un paso hacia ella.

El joven de la trenza medito un poco la situación, se detuvo y comenzó a reír para luego gritar como desesperado –Escúcheme viejo tonto, aparezca se que esta en algún lado escondido y regrésela como era antes, rompa el hechizo –señalando a la chica Fashion.

Akane, se espanto un poco y trato de huir de Ranma, quien inmediatamente la tomo de la muñeca.

- ¡Ah no! esta vez no te dejaré ir, quien sabe en que problemas te puedas meter, con esa tonta y loca actitud.

-¿Tonta y loca actitud, dices? Pues si yo tengo una tonta y loca actitud, tú estas completamente loco y enfermo, mira que hablarle a una persona que ni siquiera esta aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta somos los únicos en este lugar tan alejado, pero sabes que, me estoy alterando mucho y eso puede dañar mi salud, así que, te pido de favor que me sueltes.

-No, olvídalo –dijo acercándose a su rostro

-No solo es el olor de tu sudor también tu aliento, es muy malo.

Instintivamente Ranma soltó la muñeca de Akane para cubrirse la boca.

- ¿Qué no te cepillas los dientes 5 ó 6 veces al día? –la cara de Ranma era totalmente de vergüenza – ¡Ayy! Esta bien, no tienes que poner esa cara, con que cepilles tus dientes 3 veces al día creo que es más que suficiente, creo que exagere un poco.

Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que dejara la vergüenza de lado y comenzara a gritar de nuevo –Estas completamente loca.

-No me digas loca, si alguien te escucha pueden comenzar a murmurar de mi y crear un chismee que dañe completamente mi reputación y lo peor pude ser irreparable.

-jajaja ¿No dices que no hay nadie aquí¿Qué más da si te digo loca? loca.

Akane se molesto de tal forma que le dio una cachetada a Ranma pidiéndole que se callara, el pensó que tal vez ella había vuelto a ser la chica marimacho que conocía, sin embargo todo se vino abajo cuando escucho decirle...

-Ranma,lo... lo siento mucho, yo... yo no quería golpearte.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes ¿Piensas que puedes lastimarme¿Acaso estás preocupada?

- ¿Eh? Y quien se preocupara por ti, lo digo porque con lo que acabo de hacer, mi imagen quedaría por suelos.

El joven de la trenza, pensó que esta Akane tenia no solo la facultad de de vestirse bien sino de desesperarlo a lo máximo, mucho mas que sus otras personalidades.

-Ya me aburrí de tantas discusiones tontas y aburridas, me voy a casa.

Rápidamente le tomo por los hombros para evitar que se marcha –Ya te dije que tú no te vas, al menos no ahora.

Se miraban retadoramente mientras Alan, el supuesto anciano seguía escondido no muy lejos de ahí riéndose a más no poder de la precaria situación del arte marcialista.

–Vamos, dime algo- decía Ranma.

-¿Qué quiere que te diga¿Qué sigues oliendo a sudor?

-¡Akane! Eres una... ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más cariñosa y dejar esa superioridad?

Alan un poco decepcionado dijo –Este muchachito no entiende. En fin, tus deseos son órdenes, espero que te diviertas – y una nube de polvo rodea a su prometida. Provocándole cosquilleos en la nariz haciendo que Akane estornudara en la cara de Ranma.

-Salud –diciendo irónicamente.

-Gracias jejejejeje lo siento ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy –un poco molesto respondió.

Akane observo detenidamente la zona y dijo – Este lugar si que es solitario, no hay más personas que nosotros – sonriendo picaramente.

-¡Ja! eso ya lo hemos discutido ¿No lo crees? Pero si te sigue preocupando lo que la gente diga de ti. Descuida, le diré a Nabiki para que mañana lo publique en la escuela.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Apuestas?

-Pero el estornudarte en la cara es algo bobo.

La miro desfilándola, cuando se percato que ya no le miraba a los ojos, como hace un momento – ¿Qué miras?

Sin dar tiempo a otra cosa, se arrojo a los brazos de Ranma para tratar de besarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa estas loca? –tratando de salir del abrazo de Akane,

-Yo se que se escucha bastante trillado pero ¡Sii, estoy loca por ti! –diciéndolo con gran entusiasmo y animo.

-O...oye, A...kane¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para que estemos fuera de casa?

-Si, tienes razón, pero siempre hay tiempo para un beso –aferrándose más a su prometido.

Sin previo aviso, Ranma tomo a su prometida por la cintura y preparándola para saltar del edificio donde estaban con el pretexto que había escuchado que alguien se acercaba, pudiendo evitar aquel beso que por indecisión y miedo no quiso aceptar. Ya que había comprendido que esto era otro cambio de personalidad, sólo que esta vez el comportamiento de ella era muy similar a Shampoo y eso le aterraba y lo peor del caso era más tentador en ella... en su Akane.

-¿No te parece que esta muy linda la tarde? – sin separarse de el ni un milímetro del brazo de Ranma.

-Es...te este… a mi me parece igual que todas – el nerviosismo se apoderaba a cada momento de él.

Ya en el Dojo, Ranma con mucho trabajo logro que Akane lo dejara ir a tomar un baño, trataba de relajarse sin lograrlo esta nueva faceta de su prometida lo ponía más nervioso que ninguna otra.

El solo pensar en aquellos abrazos se alteraba a cada minuto conteniéndose a salir corriendo y darle aquel beso que le había negado, se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas absurdas para olivarse un poco de ella, sin éxito alguno porque sin entenderlo siempre terminaba el rostro de Akane en su mente.

-Imposible, simplemente no puedo relajarme.

De repente se escucho como alguien entro sigilosamente al baño.

-¿Quien esta ahí¿Acaso eres tú de nuevo Shampoo? Que si es así es el mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

En ese momento la puerta del baño comenzó a correr dejando ver una silueta femenina envuelta solamente con una ligera toalla, Ranma al verla de pies a cabeza sintió que las palabras se negaban salir de su boca

-¿Ak...Aka...ne q...que...cre...ees que ha...ces?

Akane lo vio dándole una traviesa pero tierna sonrisa de esas que lo enloquecía

-¿Qué crees que hago tontito? - acercándose cada vez mas hacia el –Darme una ducha – mirándolo de una manera muy sensual, incitándolo no solo a eso, sino algo más...

-¿du...duchar...ducharte, di...dices¿por qué no esperaste a que terminará? –retomado el controlar la situación.

-¿Cómo dices! Si me hubiese esperado hasta que terminarás¿Dime como te ayudaría a relajarte? –frotando su nariz contra la de él, provocándole más que un sonrojo.

-Espera un momento, eso quiere decir que me estabas... espiando –dijo un molesto Ranma, levantándose de la cubierta de agua.

-mmm¿Cómo negarlo? Con ese excelente cuerpo que tienes. Es una invitación abierta... a lo prohibido.

Ranma se sintió más que profanada su intimidad, ocultándose de nuevo bajo el agua.

-¡Tu, definitivamente eres una pervertida, eres... eres peor que Hapossai.

-En verdad lo crees, porque yo opino que solo soy una chica enamorada –arrojándose sin importarle nada a los brazos de Ranma, quien esquivo el abrazo, tal vez se comportaba como Shampoo pero definitivamente no tenía la misma agilidad que ella.

-Ranma, por favor no quieres que...

Cuando sintió que el muchacho de la trenza la abrazaba para cubrirle boca, porque por segunda ocasión se escuchaban como alguien entraba al cuarto de baño sin previo aviso hasta que -¿Hijo¿Ya terminaste? Te traje una toalla limpia.

-¿Mamá? No, por favor, no vayas a entrar.

-Hijo, pero soy tu madre –con el tono más natural del mumdo.

Mientras se podían escuchar el sonido de los forcejeos que Akane producía al tratar de librarse de su prometido – ¿Qué son esos sonidos¿Acaso estas acompañado? – Sacando su katana.

-Por favor, suéltame, prometo portarme bien –logro decir Akane, poniendo el ambiente más tenso cada vez.

-¡Ranma! Voy a entrar, se que alguien esta contigo le he podido escuchar.

-No, en serio no hay nadie, de verdad, además no puede verme desnudo.

-¡Ahh Claro que si! Yo te traje al mundo, así que no me importa que estés desnudo –diciendo esto empezó abrir la puerta donde se encontraba su hijo.

Con un movimiento rápido desenrollo a su prometida diciéndole -Maten la respiración –No tuvo más remedio que hundirla en la tina de baño, para no ser descubierta.

Cuando entro pudo observar que solo era Ranma quien estaba en sentado en el borde de la tina con la toalla de Akane enredada en la cintura – Lo ves mamá no era necesario entrar, no hay nadie. Además ya tengo una toalla.

Nodoka algo dudosa inspecciono el cuarto, sin imaginarse que la chica estaba sumergida en la tina, por fin se decidió a salir.

-Esta bien, creo que te dejare terminar tu baño.

-Si mamá jejeje te lo agradecería mucho.

A Ranma casi le da un ataque el pensar que tenía a su prometida sumergida en el agua, con la posibilidad de ahogarse, si embargo ella dejo ver sus ojos lo que indicaba estar perfectamente bien, pero sin aviso alguno, Nodoka entro de nuevo al cuarto de baño, entonces Ranma a gran rapidez sumergió la cabeza de Akane nuevamente en la tina sin antes prevenirla.

-Por cierto hijo, olvide darte la toalla.

-Mamá, ya te dije que tengo una toalla – dijo con un tono cansado.

-Sí, ya lo se. Pero esa parece realmente húmeda. No puedes culparme por querer consentirte un poco.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa Ranma le pidió a su mamá salir de inmediato, y sin perder tiempo, mirando para otro lado dejando a su alcance la toalla seca – ya puedes salir, mi mamá ya se fue – pero no hubo respuesta, el comenzó a temblar entrando al tina y envolviéndola en la toalla saco a una inconsciente Akane de la tina.

-¡Oh no, Akane despierta, despierta – sin ninguna reacción y tampoco teniendo otra opción la saco completamente en brazos para darle respiración de boca a boca.

La mayor sorpresa para Ranma fue: cuando la traviesa chica al momento de sentir los labios de su prometido en los suyos lo tomo por la espalda para darle un beso dejándolo sin respiración, lo abrazo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella y trasformando el contacto de labios en un calido y tierno beso.

Cuando Ranma logro liberarse, se sentó a su lado intentando aclarar su mente y no dejarse llevar por su deseo.

Akane lo vio con una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa diciendo - Muchas Gracias, por tan maravilloso baño –dando un largo suspiro - Fueee... una sensación bastante relajante - decía mientras se acercaba hacia el para hablarle al oído - Que duermas bien

Dejándolo sentado aún en el mismo lugar, sin palabras ó movimientos coherentes – Yo...Yo...Tu... Akane...n...no esta...

Continuará...

**

* * *

**

Sin más por el momento, les mando un saludo. Gracias por leerlo. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**TRAMPA DE AMOR**

**Capítulo 6**

**Por Ayame**

En la preparatoria Furinkan era la hora del receso.

-Akane¿Qué tal te fue en el examen? - preguntó Yuka.

-Sí¿Cómo te sentiste? –pregunto Sayuri.

-Pues me fue –dijo Akane mostrando un gran desinterés en el tema.

Las compañeras de Akane se mostraban algo preocupadas por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Actuaba de manera diferente. Todos los días por su mente trataban de encontrar otra respuesta, siempre llegando a la misma conclusión: Su prometido por fin lo había logrado… la había vuelto loca.

Al mismo tiempo y antes de la plática de Akane y sus amigas, Ranma se regañaba mentalmente por ser tan débil en cuanto ella se portaba cariñosa con él. ¿Por qué, Estar pensando en como se veía con su camisa, como lo abrazaba y lo peor como lo veía con esa sonrisa, pidiéndole que la besará.

-¿Por qué Akane me manipula con esa facilidad?- grito exasperado por no tener una respuesta - acaso es que yo… no lo creo, pero entonces no entiendo¿Por qué me pongo de esa manera? tan vulnerable, tan tonto, incapaz de razonar.

Entonces una voz se escucho a su espalda –Será acaso… ¿Por qué te gusta?

-Aaaaaaaah! –Gritó Ranma, y al ver que era el viejo, recibo un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta – ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí¿De dónde saca esas tonterías?

-Ayy, que genio, si no quieres que este aquí, mejor me voy, yo vine a ver como podemos arreglar tú problema, pero sino te interesa, me retiro – Tristemente el anciano levantaba la mano para esfumarse.

-Nooooo, no se vaya –desesperado le pidió Ranma –tiene que arreglar todo, tiene que volver a Akane a la misma forma de antes, no se vaya –repitió su petición.

-No, olvídalo acabas de lastimar mis sentimientos –comenzando a desvanecerse.

-Vamos era una broma, regresé –gritaba Ranma, sin éxito alguno, escuchando la campana para regresar a su aula. Notando que se encontraba nuevamente sólo, decidió que lo mejor por el momento era regresar a clases.

No era bueno tampoco dejar a su prometida tan sola tanto tiempo, con esa nueva actitud tan boba.

En la clase de Nabiki también había examen, justo después del receso, todos excepto una alumna tenía cara de preocupación, hasta los más estudiosos, porque sabía que esta prueba realmente era complicada, sin embargo, Nabiki continuaba serena y lo más extraño rebosaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Nabiki! – La llamo Kuno -¿No estás nerviosa? – Preguntó, mientras revisaba sus apuntes como desperado.

-Claro que no, pero al parecer tú sí¿verdad?

Kuno se paro estrepitosamente, jalándose los cabellos quejándose.

-Si no hubiera, si no te hubiera comprado aquellas fotos de la pelirroja y mi linda Akane y pasado todos estos días pensando como acomodarlas en el álbum para que se vieran mejor, hubiese estudiado.

– Todo esto es tú culpa, Nabiki Tendo - Señalándola con el dedo

- Esta bien, ya no te venderé más fotos y pensar que acabo de revelar nuevas fotografías, es una pena.

Kuno se petrifico, al ver la cantidad de imágenes que Nabiki barajaba en sus manos, sin pensarlo, inmediatamente saco un fajo de billetes.

-¿Esto es suficiente? – dijo Kuno mirando a Nabiki.

Instantes después vemos Tatewaki olvidándose por completo de la prueba que estaba a punto de presentar.

Cuando escucho que el profesor entraba con fajo, pero no precisamente de billetes, si no las hojas que contenían el examen impreso, recordó su pena.

Aunque sintió alivio el pensar que podría acomodar sus nuevas adquisiciones sin sentimiento de culpa.

-Muy bien alumnos, guarden todo su prueba esta a punto de comenzar. Recuerden, él que nada sabe nada teme.

-Escuchaste Kuno, no tienes porque temer – riendo por las calamidades por las cuales estaba pasando.

A la hora de la salida Nabiki esperaba a Ranma, cuando lo vio saltar por el muro a toda velocidad, le detuvo gritándole.

Ranma se paró, aunque continuo con su trote en el mismo lugar -¿Qué es lo que quieres, tengo algo de prisa.

-Eso ya lo veo, podrías detenerte, comienzas a marearme.

Molesto aún por la interrupción en su carrera, paralizó sus pies.

-Mucho mejor.

-Ahora, me dirás que es lo que quieres.

-Quiero platicar lo que paso esta mañana.

- ¡Oh no!. Otra vez no, ya te dije, que no me tomaré ninguna foto y mucho menos besando a tu hermana –negándose nuevamente.

-Precisamente, de ella es la parte que me interesa platicar. ¿No crees que ella está actuando de manera muy extraña, desde hace varios días?

Rama se altero un poco – No, claro que no.

-Vamos, no mientas se que algo pasa, lo se, por como reaccionaste.

-No, ya te dije que no se nada –pero con una voz que revelaba algo más.

-Se que eso no es verdad, sabía que no me lo dirías por tu voluntad, así que: me dices todo ó nuestros respectivos padres no se tendrían tiempo de averiguar lo que pasa, con saber que Akane no rechazaría nuevamente un intento de boda, eso les bastaría para organizarla, es más para hoy en la tarde, tú y Akane estarán casados, nunca se sabe con ellos.

Y fue así como voluntariamente a fuerzas, Ranma le contó todo.

-¿Un beso¿has intentado besarla?

-Otra vez con el beso, ya te dije que no la besaré, además no funciona –dijo muy seguro y decepcionado.

-Eso quiere decir que ya lo intentaste, que ya la besaste.

Ranma se puso todo rojo tan rápido como se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado – No, yo jamás.

-Ay por favor¿Me tomas por tonta?

- Pero que quede claro que ella me besó a mí, no yo a ella al fin y al cabo y no función, así que no veo razón para besarla – dijo Ranma en forma decisiva.

- Ah, es que no funciono porque no usaste – buscando entre sus ropas un especie de tubo que al sostenerlo bien, Ranma pudo notar que era un labial –esto, así que creo, que será más efectivo.

-¿Un labial¿Para qué yo utilizaría un labial, ni que fuera mujer.

Nabiki sólo miro, sin dejar de pensar en lo irónico y sarcástico, había resultado lo que dijo Ranma.

-No me veas así, sabes a que me refiero.

- Esta bien, entonces déjame explicarte para que sirve.

-Si, porque no comprendo en que nos puede ayudar, un labial.

-Cuanta la leyenda que una princesa, que nunca conoció a su príncipe azul fue dormida por un hechizo, así que contrataron a innumerables príncipes de todas las aldeas y lugares, tanto cercanos como lejanos, pero nada parecía funcionar, fue hasta que uno de lejanas y remotas tierras, beso a la princesa y despertó.

-Sí, y me vas a decir, que fue por amor, amor a primera vista. Mejor me voy ya estoy bastante grandecito para cuentos bobos, además de todo, Akane está despierta, sí no te has dado cuenta.

-Ay no seas desperado, eso fue verdad, te voy hacer una pregunta¿Cómo se supone que ella iba a despertar por amor cuando ella no lo conocía, piensa por un momento, ella no despertaba con ningún beso, porque no estaba enamorada, cayo bajo el hechizo sin enamorarse de alguien.

-Aquel príncipe lo logro porque utilizo esto –señalando el labial.

-Ya te dije que no lo voy a utilizar.

-Ranma, escucha antes de juzgar, el príncipe no lo utilizo en él, sino en ella, antes de besarla. Es un labial rompe hechizos, solo que para que funcione debe ser activado por un beso.

El joven tardo un momento en ordenar sus ideas para gritar -¿Crees que soy tonto?

-¿Tengo que contestar esa pregunta?

-Ya basta de tonterías, buscare al viejo y le quitara el hechizo.

-Bueno la leyenda cuenta que fue un príncipe cualquiera, es decir, que sí tu no besas a mi hermana, seguro que encontraré algún voluntario.

Ranma lo medito un poco y antes de que Nabiki anunciara que se retiraba, dijo.

-Muy bien, y sí aceptará¿Qué es lo que ganarías? –Ranma se cruzo de brazos esperando alguna mentira, sin embargo no fue lo que se imagino.

- La foto.

-De nuevo, ya te dije que no.

-Esta bien, puedo ganar un poco más, si les cuento, a nuestros padres, evalúa Ranma, sólo es una foto de un beso lo que yo te pido, por el otro lado, sí no aceptarás mañana serías un hombre casado.

- Acepto –dijo a regañadientes - Y la foto ¿qué harás con ella?

-Se la mostrare a tu madre.

-Sí, claro con eso es más que suficiente, para convertirme en un señor casado.

-No gracias.

-Cederé un poco – viendo que la situación salía de sus manos - Tomaré la foto a punto de besarse ó cuando estén abrazados, entiéndeme Ranma, le prometí una foto a tu madre, además así ella no dudaría de tu virilidad. Los dos tenemos que ganar.

De pronto alguien brinco por encima de ellos y enfrentándose a Ranma.

- Así que Nabiki encontró la forma de liberar a mi dulce Akane del burdo hechizo que Saotome puso sobre ella.

Arrebatando de las manos de Nabiki el labial rompe hechizos

- Lo mejor de todo, como ella me conoce y esta enamorada de mí y por supuesto yo le correspondo, todo saldrá mejor y pensar que yo sólo venía a solicitarte más fotografías, wajajajajajaajaja – riendo escandalosamente y triunfante.

Ranma, ya tenía más de una vena brincoteando por la furia debido a la presencia de Kuno, y muy a su pesar soporto todas las burradas que estaba diciendo.

No aguanto más, cuando Kuno saco otro fajo de dinero de mayor grosor que el anterior gritando.

– Lo compro.

Los ojos de Nabiki brillaron con una intensidad provocada por el dinero que le ofrecía y de igual forma ella grito.

-Trato hecho.

Pero Ranma no se quedo sólo observando, lanzanlo lo más lejos que pudo, no sin antes arrebatarle el labial, reclamándole a Nabiki por su debilidad hacia el dinero.

-Así que es cierto. Nunca lo creí de ti Ranma, hechizar a tu prometida para que te ame.

Reclamo ahora un frustrado Ryoga que recogía su campamento detrás de los árboles donde ellos se encontraban.

-Hola Ryoga¿Qué hoy es el día del idiota? –Dijo un desganado Ranma – Yo te hacía en Hokkaido.

-Ah decir verdad, yo pensé lo mismo, aunque como dicen el destino fue quien me trajo al lugar correcto para saber la verdad.

-Claro –dijo Nabiki

Mientras Ranma decía – ¿El destino? ó mejor dicho tu total absoluta carencia de orientación.

-No discutamos, mejor se un buen amigo y entrégame ese labial, que yo me encargaré de que Akane se recupere, me lo debes Ranma, y lo sabes– lanzándose directamente a su rival.

- Piensas que te entregaré el labial y a Akane en bandeja de plata, estas muy equivocado.

Esquivando su ataque Ranma provocó que Ryoga cayera directamente a un recipiente con agua fría, cambiando irremediablemente de forma.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima, cerdo.

Mirándolo despectivamente, salió en busca de su prometida.

-Oye, Ranma, no corras tan rápido.

-Lo siento, ya habrá tiempo para la foto –grito sin detener su marcha.

Nabiki, detuvo su carrera detrás de Ranma y cruzando sus brazos, dijo -Hicimos un trato, sino les diré a todos que planeas besar a mi hermana.

-¿Qué yo lo planeé, Sí fue tu idea – Ranma se paró en seco para señalar con su dedo a su futura cuñada – Sabes que esto es tú idea.

La chica lo paso de largo diciendo – Lo se, soy un genio¿Verdad¿Qué esperas, tenemos que encontrarla.

Ranma, solo cerró el puño tratando de reprimir su furia, continúo en búsqueda de su objetivo, pero esta vez al paso de su acompañante.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Que sin mayor complicación será el desenlacé.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**TRAMPA DE AMOR**

**Capítulo 7**

**Por Ayame**

Ya en la cocina del Dojo Tendo.

La mayor de las hermanas, ponía un poco de orden al lugar, cuando entro precipitadamente, Ranma entro.

-Hola Kasumi¿sabes dónde está Akane?

-Ahh, hola Ranma, Sí, justo hace unos minutos ella pregunto por ti, pero ya subió a su habitación¿qué tal la escuela?

Teniendo la contestación deseada, corrió sin dar mayor tiempo a que Kasumi terminará por preguntarle por su día, como era de costumbre todas las tardes que ellos regresaban.

-Hola hermana, de casualidad¿No sabes dónde está, Ranma?

-Hola Nabiki. Sí, fue a la habitación de Akane. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Ese Ranma, es un tramposo, quiere empezar todo sin mí. Pero ya verá.

-¿Decías algo, Nabiki?

-Nada, que me fue bien, gracias –riéndose nerviosamente.

-Voy a buscar a los muchachos.

-¿Sucede algo?

–No, solo que… tenemos que estudiar, y al parecer se han adelantado.

-Me da gusto, solo no se olviden que falta poco para la comida.

-Sí, muchas gracias, con permiso.

Saliendo lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Qué pasa, Kasumi? –Entro a Nodoka, poco después de que Nabiki había desaparecido del lugar –Escuche mucho alboroto.

-Nada, solo que ya llegaron de la escuela y al parecer, tiene mucho que estudiar.

-Eso me agrada, que sean tan entusiasmas –festejo Nodoka –tenemos que tener preparada la comida¿necesitas qué te ayude en algo más?

-Creo que faltan los ingredientes para la ensalada, ya hemos terminado con lo más complicado, pero debemos ir a cómpralos, me acompaña, así dejaremos que los chicos estudien.

-Sí, así tendrán la paz suficiente para concentrarse.

En su habitación Akane caminaba en torno a ella, preguntándose por el paradero de su prometido –Pero… ¿cómo pudo perderse de mi vista, tan rápido¿Cómo, supongo que lo más factible, es buscarlo.

Y justo cuando la joven giraba el picaporte, para salir, se topo con él, con su prometido.

-¿Ranma? –emitiendo una hermosa sonrisa de alivio.

-A..Akane¿ibas hacia algún lado? –tratando de sostener sus piernas, por el nerviosismo de resistirse al gran abrazo que la joven, le daba por bienvenida.

-Sí, aunque el destino acorto mi camino –hablando seductoramente.

-¿Qué camino? – trataba de iniciar una conversación y hacer que ella lo soltará.

Sin embargo la pregunta, no fue precisamente la correcta, dada la respuesta de Akane.

-A tus labios, corazón.

Sin tener otra salida, Ranma comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás, y por primera vez en su vida, le alegro el sonido de una cámara fotográfica, perteneciente a Nabiki.

-¿Hermana, qué haces? – Akane, preguntó tratando de enfocar su mirada.

-Tomando fotos para el recuerdo.

-Y es la última¿Verdad, Nabiki? – dijo Ranma, dando entonación imperativa.

-Nop – limpiado el lente de la cámara – porque en esta salió un poco pálida Akane, así que creo, lo más conveniente sería tomarla de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás, loca? De ninguna manera posaré, para que me tomes ni una foto más.

-Vamos, Ranma, solo es una foto¿Qué daño puede causar?

-¿Qué daño¿Dime que es una broma? - con cierto sarcasmo, declaro Ranma –Tal parece que no conocieras a tu hermana.

Akane, se le acerco para decirle -Podemos averiguarlo – sonriendo de manera peligrosa, para nuevamente aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

Ranma grito exasperado, para que lo soltara, cosa que no parecía dar resultado en lo más mínimo, hasta que la fotógrafa, con muy a su pesar hablo.

-Espera Akane, no tomaré la foto – la expresión de sorpresa de la pareja no se dejo esperar –Aún, claro esta, antes de ello tienes que utilizar el regalo que tu prometido compro especialmente para ti.

-¿Un regalo¿Para mi?…. ¿Qué esperas, por favor ya entrégamelo – Akane agitaba las manos como si fuese una niña pequeña, en espera de un juguete nuevo.

-¿Cuál regalo, Nabiki?

-¡Oh no¿Cómo qué cuál regalo¡El labial! – señalando su bolsillo con desesperación.

-Ah sii, ya lo recordé.

-Muchas gracias, no puedo esperar ni un momento más para usarlo, esperen un momento, por favor, hermana cuida que no se vaya, porque tenemos que tomar esa foto –guiñándole a su prometido, haciendo efecto a su sonrojo.

-Tú lo has dicho, hermana, tú lo has dicho. Descuida, que aquí esperaremos.

-Nabiki¿Se puede saber qué planeas? –protesto Ranma, al ver como Akane entraba a su habitación.

-Hasta la pregunta es necia, debes de aprovechar.

-¿Aprovechar, qué¿Qué tú hermana esta bajo un hechizo, responde.

-Se ve que los hombres no piensan – agacho la cabeza en señal de decepción.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Por lo que veo es mejor darte las cosas digeridas, no se paso por tu mente sucia hacerle a Akane bajo esas condiciones –subiendo el color rojo a sus mejillas, tal parecía que el nombre de su prometida era un control remoto, para enloquecer sus emociones.

- Lo ves, tú solo te delatas, a lo que me refería, es que si no te has dado cuenta, no están nuestros padres, así que será más fácil terminar con esto. Ponte listo, en cuanto salga, harás lo planeado, si te dices hombre.

Fue justo las últimas palabras de la manipuladora de Nabiki, que Ranma sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, una de las fibras más sensibles después de su maldición, habían sido tocadas, su hombría y experimentando la necesidad de demostrar que tan hombre era, estaba listo, listo para concluir uno de los retos más grandes de su vida: besar a su prometida.

-¿Akane? –Golpeo la puerta -¿Estas lista, has pasado demasiado tiempo ahí – dando unos golpes más.

-Vaya, tan solo es un labial, no quiero imaginar cuando…

Nabiki no pudo terminar su frase porque, el rechinado de la puerta se escucho, para así poder apreciar el rostro de Akane, con más de un retoque en sus labios.

-Lamento haberme demorado, solo que aproveche para arreglarme un poco más. Ranma¿Estas bien, parece como perdido.

-Esta bien, hermanita, tu no prestes atención a sus actitudes.

Dando un vistazo al muchacho, que por el momento su valentía sólo le daba para mirar hacia la pared, después de haber sido desarmado con una sonrisa de su prometida.

-Bien, ahora que ya todo esta listo, terminemos con esto, ya tengo hambre –Nabiki comenzó a preparar su cámara –Vamos, Ranma¿Qué te detiene, ella ya esta lista.

-Si, si, ya voy, me estoy preparando.

-No me digas eso, ni que fuera una…enfrentarse a la muerte, por Kami –Nabiki se estaba desesperando, necesitaba pensar en algo.

Fue cuando su mirada observo la solución perfecta, ante la inseguridad de Ranma: Sus rivales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ranma se planto frente a ellos en poniéndose en posición se pelea.-¿Kuno¿Ryoga¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Muy bien Saotome –empuñando su espada –creo que dejamos algo pendiente en la escuela, y no precisamente una tarea – dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

Todos absolutamente, quedaron inmovibles y pasmados ante el comentario de Kuno, con la misma pregunta en la mente¿Qué clase de mal chiste había sido eso?

De manera repentina, Ryoga soltó con un golpe para que se callara.

-¡No me culpen! –Excusándose por su acción - Ustedes no lo tuvieron que soportar todo durante todo el camina hacia acá.

-No me malentiendan –aclaro antes que nada Akane – ¿Qué hacen tú y Kuno, aquí¿Sucede algo?

-Es la hora de actuar –confabulo, la timadora perteneciente a la familia Tendo.

Acercándose muy lentamente a su hermana pequeña le susurro unas cuantas palabras, que inmediatamente sonrió maliciosamente.

- Me he puesto el labial, Ranma y tiene un rico sabor a fresa¿Lo quieres probar?

Ranma se puso todo rojo.

La voz de Akane, levanto a Kuno de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue lanzado por los aires –Ni se te ocurra aproximártele, estupido – fulmino con una mirada a Akane – Y tú deja de actuar así. Sé lo que te propones, no te besaría, además no me gusta la fresa.

A sabiendas de la reacción de Ranma, Akane no se enojo, sólo continuó con lo planeado.

- No importa, si Ranma no quiere Ryoga no es mala opción- dijo la joven con una sonrisa astuta.

Ryoga, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, aventó a Ranma lo más lejos posible, quien término estampado en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Las emociones desbordadas de Ryoga, hicieron que encerrar a Akane en sus brazos, espantando a la chica, mirando algo preocupada a su hermana susurrándole –Esto no estaba en el plan.

Nabiki sonrió y de la misma forma le dijo – Tranquila, tú continúa que todo saldrá bien – preparando su cámara, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo – Muy bien Ryoga, ese ángulo es perfecto, ahora sólo besala. Se nota que eres un hombre, no como otros que huyen cobardemente.

Akane vio a Ryoga con susto, balbuceándole su nombre. Cuando sintió que el beso era inminente trato de soltarse, no teniendo éxito alguno.

-No te atrevas – Ranma tomo a Ryoga por sus ropas, alejándolo totalmente de Akane – Sí alguien tiene que besarla para quitarle ese tonto hechizo, soy yo.

Así fue que Ranma tomó a su prometida entre sus brazos y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, al principio de manera torpe, más poco a poco se fue quitando la tensión y se dispuso a disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación. Por su parte Akane disfrutaba por completo, dichosa de haber logrado su sueño.

El beso fue terminando, hasta separarse completamente, se miraron a los ojos, sin nada que decir. Akane se sentía pérdida y confundida.

El mecanismo de la cámara continuaba sonando y ni así despertaban de su ensoñación.

Sintiéndose nerviosa, confundida, pero con una sensación que aún desbordaba emociones por todo su cuerpo, le preguntó -Ranma¿Qué paso?

-¿Es.. estás bien, Akane? – sonrojándose, pregunto, con la misma sensación de hormigueo que hacía latir más a prisa su corazón.

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza, no sabía que había pasado, pero de lo que estaba segura es que quería besar a Ranma y él también la quería besar, lo podía leer en sus ojos, instintivamente se fueron acercando olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, hasta que una risa los regreso a la realidad.

-Vaya – Nabiki, nuevamente preparaba su cámara, con un montón de fotografías a su alrededor –Ganaré una fortuna.

Akane miraba muy curiosa a su hermana y tomo la fotografía más cercana a sus pies, mientras Ranma se repetía así mismo que sí esto había funcionado, moriría en cualquier instante.

En cuanto la miro, sólo dijo – Ranma – De alguna manera comprendió lo que había sentido, lo que no entendía era el porque.

-Akane, tú me lo pediste – dijo para defenderse.

-¿Cómo¿Cuando te lo pedí? – cuestiono a su prometido.

-Estabas bajo un hechizo y pues era la única forma de...poder quitártelo.

-¿Hechizo¿Qué clase de hechizo?

-Uno que te hacia actuar diferente, lo bueno es que ya todo paso –decía Ranma.

-Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas – dijo Akane un poco apenada.

- Naaa no te preocupes, prefiero mil veces tus ataques de histeria, eres mucho mas de temer cuando eres una chica normal, por primera vez agradezco tener de prometida a una marimacho como tú jejeje. B

Akane encogió más sus hombros, apretando sus puños – Así que prefieres al marimacho ¿Eh? –Levanto la vista – puesto toma esto. Idiota - El mazo de Akane salió de repente, golpeando a Ranma haciéndolo volar por los cielos.

Su respiración estaba agitada volteo a donde se encontraba su hermana, quien al sentir la mirada de su hermana, temblando ligeramente.

-Nabiki, ahora me explicarás todo.

El mazo seguía incrustado en su cabeza se levanto con el más absoluto dolor de cabeza – Akane es una bruta.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, Ranma? – Alan estaba sentado en la acera - No me digas ¿Qué aún quieres que Akane cambié?

-¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó molesto.

- No, yo te pregunte primero¿Aún quieres que Akane cambié de carácter, porque si es así, no la mereces – dijo tajantemente.

La respuesta lo saco completamente de balance, pero nuevamente preguntó -¿Tú quien eres?

Alan se levanto – Veo que eres más desconfiado que nada, en fin - movió su mano, obteniendo nuevamente el aspecto del anciano -¿Contento, ahora respóndeme.

-¿Tú… eres ese anciano, quien me causo tantos problemas?

-Sí lo quiere ve así.

-¿Ahora qué buscas? – lo tomo por las ropas Ranma.

- Nada, tranquilízate. Puedo deducir que todo salió bien, el labial funciono, le agradeceré a Ari después.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-De nada en especial, bueno Ranma fue un placer – levanto la vista y cambio su aspecto al de Alan – Me tengo que ir me llama mi nuevo jefe, todo salió perfecto ya lo verás, sólo te resta cuidar lo que tienes, hasta luego.

Ranma solo pudo decir un hasta luego, más confundido que al principio.

En el Dojo Tendo

Akane estaba en su habitación con Nabiki escuchando todo lo que había sucedido, en cada momento sentía que sus mejillas estallarían por lo rojas que estaban, sin embargo se sentía muy feliz.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-En verdad, Akane. Sí Ranma no le gustarás tal y como eres júralo que no hubiera podido quitar el hechizo.

-Pero entonces, eso del labial rompe hechizo y todo eso, no entiendo,

-Todo fue una farsa, Alan me dijo que el beso tenía que expresar el deseo porque fueses la misma de siempre.

-Sigo sin entender, si él ya me había… besado¿por qué no cambié?

Nabiki pudo notar su nerviosismo -Tranquila, sé que es difícil platicar esto con migo, pero no cambiaste, porque tú lo besaste más no él te beso a ti.

- Pero….

- Ya Akane, son demasiadas preguntas, lo único que yo se es que Ranma te quiere. Eso es todo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Akane quedo sola en su habitación con una gran sonrisa. Estremeciéndose por la alegría.

Ese mismo día en la noche

Ranma estaba en el Dojo. Metido en sus pensamientos, deliberando como le pediría disculpas a Akane esta vez, cual sería la mejor manera de decirlo.

Cuando sintió la presencia de su prometida en la entrada, quien solamente se limitaba a mirarlo.

-Hola Ranma, pensé que estabas durmiendo.

-Nop, aún no es algo temprano - dijo sin detenerse - ¿Qué estas haciendo, también creí que estabas dormida? – pregunto Ranma, tratando de no mostrar interés alguno.

-Pues fui a comprar unas cosas. ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Nada en especial.

Ranma continuaba sus Katas, tenía temor de enfrentarse a ella, después de lo que había pasado

-Creo que estas muy ocupado, es mejor que me vaya, Buenas noches, Ranma.

-Akane, no, espera, sí necesito algo, es decir, necesito decirte algo…. yo sólo quiero decirte que….lamento lo ocurrido.

-No importa, Ranma – regalándole una sonrisa

El joven Saotome, se sintió un poco decepcionado, por la actitud de Akane, no quería hablar de ello, pero lo deseaba, necesitaba hablar de aquel beso, sólo que a ella parecía no importarle mucho.

-Todo esta bien - Akane continuó sonriendo– Creo miraré las estrellas por un rato, la noche esta muy tranquila. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

– No gracias, la noche esta muy tranquila como dices y quiero seguir entrenando.

- Bueno pensé que te interesaría probar el gusto de mi nuevo labial sabor a sandia, pero ni modo, no parece que te interese- Dijo la joven dejando escapar una traviesa sonrisa.

Ranma quedó sin palabras, cuando reaccionó y comprendió la indirecta de su prometida salió detrás de Ella llamándola.

-¡Espera Akane¡Me entendiste mal¡La sandia es uno de mis sabores favoritos!

Cuando salía del Dojo choco cara a cara con la joven quien seguía sonriendo de manera traviesa, Ranma la miro a los ojos y le sonrió de medio lado - Pues mi favorito se llama Ranma- Dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y besaba con ternura en los labios.

-"Definitivamente esta es la Akane que me gusta..."- fue el último pensamiento de Ranma antes de tomar a su prometida por la cintura y corresponder el beso.

Fin.

**

* * *

**

**Que más decir, por fin he terminado este fic, la verdad no esperaba tardarme demasiado, sin embargo el trabajo ha llegado absorbe mi poco tiempo libre. **

**Sólo espero en verdad que le haya gustado.**

**Les mando un enorme saludo y un beso. Sobre todo un saludo muy especial a mi amiga del alma Rio, quien siempre me anima a escribir y pues a mi querida hermanis Sally, las quiero.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los cometarios que me hicieron durante el transcurso de la historia, es muy alentador saber que les gustó, lo único que les pido ahora, me dejen saber si les agrado el final.**

**Sin más por el momento, quedo a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa. **

**Muchas Gracias! **

**Su amiga **

**Ayame! **


End file.
